Los Nuevos
Los Nuevos,,'' es el Vigésimo episodio de Up Star, y el quinto episodio de la segunda temporada. En este episodio ocurren las Comunales.'' Desarrollo del Episodio El capitulo comienza con Rogelio trayendo una entradas para las comunales a Amalia, la cual le dice que esta halagada por su invitación, por lo que rien y Rogelio intenta contarle sobre lo que hará el coro pero Amalia le menciona que es obvio que hará un dúo entre Monserrat y Nicolas y luego todo el coro cantará junto donde Thalía resaltará la última nota. Por lo que Rogelio se pone cabisbajo y le pregunta si irá a lo que Amaliale responde que no podrá. En el colegio las Sierras Flower Ladies escoge su nueva capitana y gana Martina una chica mimada. En el Club Star Monserrat intenta hablar con el profesor Rogelio acerca de la balada que hará en las Comunales por lo que él le dice que no hará el solo sino que Lorena tendrá la oportunidad y que Justyn y Europa serán los bailarines principales, Emily y Alexander harán un dúo y Andrea liderará el tema grupal,provocando la furia de Monserrat. Justyn y Europa son elegidos como los bailarines principales . Por la inseguridad de Europa , Nacho le da un thumb|Emily con vestido de las Comunalespeine diciendo que da suerte. Cristal sospecha que Justyn la esta engañando con Europa y esta engaña a Nacho con Justyn. Nacho sospecha que es cierto por que su novia lo esta evitando.Europa le dice antes de la competencia que no es cierto y que lo evita por que perdio su peine de la suerte , que en realidad Nacho lo encontro y se lo dio por que fue la primera persona que vio en el camino al bote de basura. Mientras tanto, Monserrat descubre que algo sucedio entre Nicolas y Andrea ya que esta le dijo que ella y Nico lo hicieron el año pasado provocando una pelea entre Nico y Monse, donde ella lo encara diciendo que por que con Andrea acaso ella es más linda, por lo que Nico le dice que no sabe, Monse lo deja solo y Nicolas canta "Can´t fight this feeling". Andrea continúa sacando celos a Monserrat pero ella piensa que debe creer en el amor que le dice tener Nicolas y canta "De creer en tí". En la competencia Lorena se encuentra con sus antiguas amigas de Flower Ladies, las cuales le desean suerte, pero que pererá contra ellas. Comienza la competencia y Flower ladies aparece en el escenario interpretando "Your Love" y "Crazy Girl". Más tarde tras es escenario Antes de presentarse en la competencia Cristal insulta a Justyn por el falso engaño, Luego aparece Lorena desde el público cantando "A song for you", llevandose una gran ovasión, luego Alexander y Emily interpretan "(I've Had) The Time of my Life" . Luego Andrea, hace una sorprendente interpretacion de Valerie, y con esto concluyen su presentacion en las Comunales. Los resultados son un empate entre Flower Ladies y Up Star. Al volver Rogelio le muestra el trofeo a Amalia y esta le cuenta que durante el fin de semana se había casado con su novio Benjamín. Monserrat le dice a Nicolas que se beso con Camilo por que el lo hizo con Andrea , pero Nico le responde diciendo que en ese entonces todavia no salia con Moserrat por lo cual termina con ella .Monserrat esta algo afectada y por eso cede la cancion a Europa y Thalía. Al final Europa y Thalía cantan "The dog days are over". Música del Episodio *'"Can´t fight this feeling"' de REO Speedwagon, cantada por Nicolas. *'"De creer en tí"' de Ana Isabelle, cantada por Monserrat. *'"Your love"' de Nicky Minaj. Cantada por Martina y Flower Ladies. *'"Crazy Girl"' de Ke$ha'. ''Cantada por Flower Ladies. *'"A song for you"' de ''Christina Aguilera'. ''Cantada por Lorena y Up Star. *'"(I've Had) The Time of My Life"' de ''Billy Medley and Jennifer Warnes. Cantada por Emily y Alexander con Up Star. *'"Valerie"' de Amy Winehouse. Cantada por Andrea, con Up Star. *'"Dog Days Are Over"' de Florence + The Machine. Cantada por Europa y Thalia acompañadas por Up Star. Estrellas Invitadas *Fabiola Cofre como Celeste Pearce *Damaris Mardones como Grettel *Makarenna Riquelem como Martina Motta *Daniella Villegas como Emily Holly *Jeanette Rios como Lisette Cardenas *Karina Fuentes como Maritza Swette *Pablo Ortega como Alexander Evans